A battery system, in which a plurality of electrochemical rechargeable batteries, such as batteries for a vehicle, are arranged side by side to form a battery pack generally, generally connects the batteries in series by a battery connection module to form a pair of output electrodes, and the battery connection module is also provided with a control circuit to connect a Battery Management System (abbreviated as BMS).
For example, Chinese patent application publication No. CN105144463A (corresponding to US2016/0043446) discloses a battery contact system for an electrochemical device, which comprises a monitoring unit, and the monitoring unit comprises a signal terminal connector for connecting a connection line to a monitoring unit of another battery contact system or to a central monitoring device. The signal terminal connector is fixed on a printed circuit board, can only be mated with a cable connector from one constant mating direction, if the mating direction of the signal terminal connector is desired to change, the printed circuit board, a carrying assembly and a cover assembly must be remanufactured. Secondly, the signal terminal connector is only covered by the cover assembly, and there is no structure for providing sufficient fixing for the signal terminal connector, so when the signal terminal connector is inserted or pulled out, it easily causes the signal terminal connector to be damaged, and may even causes the printed circuit board to be pulled and damage the printed circuit board or a connecting configuration with the printed circuit board.